The Afterlife of Augus
by monekosensei
Summary: The last robot doll to sleep was the very first one to awake. Where would his new "role" take him?
1. Prologue

Meow! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This is inspired by the Mechanical Lullaby's story! I hope I can give justice to their awakening! Of course, this will have a heavy Gakutsumu content haha!

* * *

It has been many years since a huge ancient clock tower soared into the sky at the very heart of the city of Acoldatura. It was the time of peace; humans lived in harmony. The city was as lively as its citizens. In fact, nobody in the contemporary world didn't know about Acoldatura.

Not only that it had the most advanced innovations, having an equilibrium of technology and ecology, but the city hailed as the "Most Desirable Place to Live in" was most popular from its history: The only place where robot dolls existed.

Right after the 12 robot dolls successfully fulfilled their "roles" and "duties" and fell into deep sleep, the sleeping humans under the second division of the Acoldatura Project were awakened. Not wanting to waste the efforts of the Doctor and the robot dolls, they did their best to lead the people to a world of no conflict. They exerted vigorous endeavors in order for love, hope, and faith in humanity to rule over the world.

However, where humans lived, nothing everlasting exists. The presence of peace didn't entail the absence of war forever. Among all beings, humans are the ones who always change regardless of time.

What the minority treated as antipathy grew into hostility among larger groups of people. Gradually, the animosity spread throughout until humans began to unconsciously hold enmity again. What the good books taught, actions depicted otherwise.

And the moment the human leaders from the Acoldatura Project feared came. People started to experiment how to create robot dolls. Worse, some organizations attempted to go to the clock tower to restore the 12 original robot dolls.

Fortunately, the clock tower was built with high security that no one outside the project could enter it. Nonetheless, it didn't have a great defense against physical damages. Moreover, unlike the robot dolls, the lifespan of humans is fleeting.

Sensing a great danger if things went out of control, the remaining human leader programmed the robot dolls to wake up once more. Although their memories, "roles," and "duties" were reset, he made sure that they would still remember their names.

The modification was going smoothly. Only one robot doll had to be worked on, until massive bombings were aimed at the clock tower. As fast as he could, he operated the evacuation of the 11 robot dolls through a capsule vehicle that would only open once the robot doll inside it awakes.

A challenge against time, he hurriedly returned to the room where he was performing the remodeling. But some outsiders had already entered the clock tower. They chased after him and soon, he was trapped. Until his nearly last moments, he never revealed to them the location of the robot dolls.

Lying on the blood-stained floor, he was as good as dead. But right before he could be killed, the clock tower sent out a very disturbing screech that echoed throughout Acoldatura. The infiltrators took the damage but the man was not affected as he was wearing a gear that the clock tower recognized.

Clutching on to his remaining vitality, he dragged himself to where he was supposed to do the alteration of the remaining robot doll. He knew his body wouldn't last longer, so he transfigured the 12th robot doll not according to his plan but to his wish.

Finally, with a smile full of grounds of hope to humanity, he laid his back on the floor, a photograph held dearly above his chest.

At that time, the last robot doll to sleep was the very first one to awake.

* * *

I'll be very happy to know your comments/feedback! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. Augus's Impromptu

Meow! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I really want to build a strong foundation between Gaku and Tsumugi (in her childhood) so as to make sense of their future actions ;~;

* * *

In the midst of midnight, Augus searched his way to Otoharu's home. Although he felt the urge to find Octo and Novem who were needed most by the Clock Tower at that crucial time, it was engrained on him that his new "role" should always come first. He was aware that he should be watching the tower at all times, but it was all in the past.

It took him an hour by foot to finally get to his destination outside the city. A two-story brick house was built at the left side of a small manor. There were four lamp posts at each corner of its area which was surrounded by a four-foot brick wall. The black gate in front was not that huge, probably to be consonant with the dimension of the walls. Other than a tall tree planted on the right side of the house, it was a fairly empty land.

According to the information engrained on his memory, it was only Otoharu and his daughter who lived there, though the father was never there whenever she woke up. She only got to see him after his duties as a public figure. There were no maids, footmen, or butler at all. Not wanting to cause a ruckus, he quietly entered the vicinity and wend his way inside the house. He immediately proceeded to Otoharu's room, hoping to find what he needed in writing a letter. He thought that leaving a note, which he would place along the breakfast that he would make, was the most appropriate thing to do in order not to startle a person who always woke up alone. He intended to look for Octo and Novem during the dawn so they could instantly recondition the Clock Tower. He also planned to search for Fabra if time would allow him.

"…Papa..?"

Unbeknownst to him, a little girl was actually waiting for his father's return. She was ambling while rubbing her eyes. Her voice sounded like she just got awakened. But for Augus, that tiny human voice shattered all the plans he had in mind.

"S-sorry, but I am not him…"

The unfamiliar low voice beside the bookshelf made her tensed. The room was dim so she could only identify a tall shadow. Her shoulders hoisted abruptly. Her hands clenched on her chest as if she was holding her breath. She was scanning the room for a few seconds.

"W-w-who is h-h-h-here…!?"

"Please don't be afraid. I intend no harm."

As the footsteps drew closer to her, she swiftly hugged her knees on the ground. She started to sniffle and to hiccup in fright. He was surprised by her actions that he scurried off to her.

"M-milady, I beg of you, calm down."

The once unknown voice turned into a soothing one for her ears. She felt her back rubbed lightly by a big hand while the other one was resting on her right shoulder. She slowly raised her head and found a pale-skinned man with one round glasses on his left eye. He was wearing a brown hat that covered his silver hair which she assumed was longer. Strangely, he had pocket watches attached with his vintage-style garments.

Locking eyes with the small girl, he flashed her smile as he wiped her tears. "There, there."

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes again. Her voice was cracking a bit.

"M-m-mister…w-who are y-y-you...?"

He grabbed his crane beside him and stood up. He gave her a deep bow. "I'm Augus. It's my utmost pleasure to meet you."

"A-augus…?"

He smiled. "Yes, milady. Your father sent me here."

Upon hearing the word "father," she stood with her swaying legs and grabbed one of his hands with her small ones.

"P-p-papa! W-where is Papa? He is w-with you, r-r-right?"

Unfortunately, the robot doll couldn't sustain his smile. He crouched down and put his hands gently on her shoulders. The little girl was waiting for him to speak. She already figured that the expression of his face was not a delightful message for her, but she still wanted an affirmation of it.

"C-clock tower…," she murmured. He bit his lip as if to stop his memory from remembering the events that has happened not too long ago.

"…Robot d-dolls…I know…," she continued. Augus couldn't contain himself anymore. The child's voice and teary eyes were too much for a pure robot doll like him to handle. He pulled the little girl in a tight embrace.

At that moment, the child got the answer she knew was coming, but was never prepared to welcome.

* * *

I'm sorry to kill Papa Takanashi in the first chapter Q_Q but I'll be very happy to know your comments/feedback! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	3. Augus's Pinky Promise

Meow! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I did my best T/_/T But making little Tsumugi sleep took so many tries I guess lol

* * *

Augus has had never experienced comforting a child, all the more a six-year old girl who has just lost her parent – the last of hers. The more she clung to him, the more remorseful her tears became. She may not be wailing, but the nonstop flow of her tears and how her body trembled said it all.

He thought it was better to put her to sleep. He lifted her gently with one arm under her legs and the other one supporting her back.

"Milady, I'll carry you to your bed, alright?"

Head buried on his neck, she just nodded in response. According to the data input on his memory, her room was just beside her father's, making it more convenient to check on her with only a few steps away. Since she was just a little girl, he found it unsurprising that her bedroom was filled with the hues of coral and pink. Nevertheless, it was perceivable that she was fond rabbits. All sorts of it covered her entire room, from the curtain, the furniture, and the decorations down to her personal belongings.

Now that he paid attention to it, he realized that the child he was tucking in to bed was wearing bunny pajama and slippers. He actually found it adorable.

"Milady seems to love rabbits."

Upon hearing the word "rabbits," she instantly sat on the bed and faced him with her eyes and voice showing enthusiasm.

"I do! They are so cute and fluffy!"

Her brilliant smile caused him to form one as well. He was about to tell her that she could share her interests with him later because it was time for her to sleep, but a sudden shift on the ambience came.

"Papa loves them too."

The enthusiasm was replaced with sadness. It was obvious that she didn't want to shed tears again with how tight she seized her blanket.

"M-mister Augus, I want to see P-papa…"

"Milady…"

"I p-promise, I won't c-cry! I will be a g-good girl!"

"Nobody said –"

"For the last time...I want to be with Papa…"

He may not have a human heart, but her emotions were really heartfelt. Was the bond between a parent and a child really that strong?

"Milady, please listen very closely to me."

His serious tone caught her attention. He bent one leg on the ground to match her gaze.

"I will do my utmost best so Milady can see her Father after she wakes up. I don't know how long it would take me, but I would appreciate it if Milady would be patient until the sun sets tomorrow. I will be making Milady's breakfast and lunch already so she could stay here and wait for me. Does Milady follow?"

She nodded slowly, prompting him to continue.

"If I am successful with my plan, I will instantaneously fetch Milady and bring her with me. But I want Milady to promise me one thing."

Attentive, she sounded very willing to cooperate with him.

"I'll do anything!"

His gaze softened as he showed her a tender smile.

"After everything, I want Milady to smile."

"Like the one you have on your face right now?"

He left out a small chuckle. He didn't know if she was silly or innocent in that remark. Knowing that he was finally getting her to put an end on that sorrowful night, he tucked her again in her bed.

"Like the one Milady would show to her Father."

It wasn't the start of "everything," but she already showed him a beam indicating her trust in him. She would entrust her slumber to her eyelids already, but she wanted to ensure one thing before he exited the room.

"Will Mister Augus come back?"

Of course, if he didn't come back, that would mean that she wouldn't see her father anymore.

"I will."

"Then promise in the name of bunnies."

He gaped at the girl whose pink eyes were glittering with a mix of hope and worry amidst the dark room. Still lying on her bed, she lifted her small pinky. In the depths of his memory, he tried to recollect what that gesture meant. To no avail, he couldn't figure it out. Becoming aware that robot dolls were not accustomed with it, she reached for his hand and made him lock pinkies with her

"Finger cut-off, ten thousand bunnies will punch you! If you lie, you'll swallow thousand bunny carrots!"

The robot doll was at a loss of words. After a few seconds of locking pinkies, he patted her head and rose to his feet.

"That's the cutest threat I have ever heard, Milady. But I think the rabbits will not do those if Milady will still not sleep at this very moment."

Imagining that her bunnies would not really follow the chant, she finally closed her eyes and let herself be drifted away to the Bunny Land where she would pursue her bunny friends to do the pinky swear vow. Augus let out another smile and patted the girl for being obedient. As he went out of the room, he was determined to get two things done: To secure the Clock Tower and to keep his promise.

But before that, he needed to cook breakfast and lunch that would be easy for his milady to reheat.

* * *

Oh, it was longer haha! Next up, we will be seeing Fabra (Yamato), Octo (Ryu), Novem (Momo), and Dissen (Yuki!)! :D Meanwhile, I'll be very happy to know your comments/feedback! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	4. Augus's Pocket Watches

Meow! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I'm just really hoping that what I'll write is still realistically aligned with their characters in the Mechanical Lullaby T_T

* * *

Right after he fried two sunny-side up eggs, made three garlic breads and a bowl of fruit salad, cooked two plates of omelet, and blanched green vegetables, Augus organized them on the dining table in bagged lunches, each with a sticky note of what contains what and when what was suggested to be eaten.

The stillness of the midnight welcomed him outside the vicinity of his milady's residence. Upon checking his right pocket watch for the time, he treaded to the outskirts of the forest where Otoharu indicated the specific locations of the capsules he sent off. The only thing that he was worried about was the fact that the capsule barrier breaks as soon as the robot doll inside it wakes up. A lot of things could happen within the almost three hours that he spent with the more urgent matters. Things might also get uncontrollable if the others had already gone off somewhere far before he could even meet them.

As he strode across the tranquil footpath, he held on his left pocket watch. Otoharu was quick-witted enough to revamp it into a tool that plays a tune whenever a robot doll is within the parameters, although it was just a short distance. He also inserted a distinguishing tune for his daughter, Tsumugi.

He was yet to arrive at the entrance of the forest when the pocket watch suddenly made a sound. Not wanting to ruin his good start, he swiftly roamed around the area like an adrenaline rush took over him, if ever he possessed one.

"Yo."

A deep voice behind him casually greeted. A male doll in a long black coat with a touch of green tipped his hat to him. Augus returned the gesture by bowing his head, putting his hat off his head to his back.

"As gentleman as ever, eh?"

_Why was he acting so familiar with me?_ With the way Fabra spoke, the silver-haired doll questioned whether Otoharu was able to successfully restart the memories of others. Shouldn't they only remember their names?

"Ah, if you're wondering why I can remember you, blame it here."

Fabra completely removed his hat and pointed at the crown of his head.

"When I got out of the capsule, I wasn't wearing my glasses."

"And?"

"That's all you have to know."

"I would love to hear something more embarrassing from you."

Augus wasn't sure if he unconsciously uttered such a statement. He was afraid he couldn't imagine the next scenario; it was either he bumped his head as he rose to his feet or he tripped over while getting off the capsule. Nonetheless, he would never dare to talk in that way. Not long after, his pocket watch made another sound, causing his troubles to be swept away.

"So, did you bump your head or trip over while getting out?" Dissen frankly asked. He promenaded elegantly with his braided hair swinging horizontally in the air. Just dismiss the transparent round vase that he enveloped around his arms.

"Something better than hugging a vase like it's a teddy bear."

To cease the growing mockery between them, Augus began to handle the real business.

"Do you remember me as well, Dissen?"

"How I wish I could recall you as perfectly as I recall Fabra. No, let me rephrase it. Sadly, I can only recall that old man."

"How did this happen…"

Augus mumbled as he tried to analyze the situation. Fabra recognized him but Dissen didn't despite recognizing the former doll.

"Looks like you have some interesting stuff under your sleeves, Augus."

"…" His silence was accompanied by his bothered expression. It was never loaded in his memory whether their past was confidential or they were forbidden to know it.

"Well, you had a lot under your dark sleeves before." Dissen blurted out.

"Because it was for the best." Fabra riposted.

"Whatever, hold this for me." The braided-haired doll forcefully pushed the vase to Fabra's chest before he approached the disturbed doll who cared less about their behavior.

"I don't know who you are, but if you know me, you should be able to tell that you can trust me." Dissen tried to sound as a trustworthy fellow. "I think I can remember bits of my past because my nape got cracked by that vase which likely served as my pillow when I was inside the capsule."

Fabra simpered. "Your brain must have gotten weeds inside it."

"At least it's my nape, not my crown. You probably have a lock unscrewed now at the top of your head."

"…You two, can you please get along just for tonight."

That was the first string cut off from his patience. Yes, Augus could only erupt so little.

"I was originally planning to search for Octo and Novem to rebuild the Clock Tower, but I'm grateful I met you on my way."

"Speaking of the Clock Tower, it's really in a bad shape, isn't it? Normally, people will just see it floating but from what I've observed when I looked up, it's being slowly pulled down by the gravity."

"Novem."

Out of the blue, Dissen repeated the name.

"It sounds very familiar. But I can't…" A few clanks from his body began to reverberate. The more he tried to recover where Novem lied on his memory, the swifter the clanks echoed.

"Hey, don't push it! Unless you want to be broken before you meet your best friend." Fabra warned, shoving the vase back to Dissen to interrupt his thoughts.

"Hey, Augus. If you can't explain yourself right now because you have conflicting principles, it's fine. But anything that concerns robot dolls is my major responsibility."

Augus was shocked. "You're not supposed to have a "role."" Dr. Takanashi reset everything except your names."

"I said "responsibility," not "role." Before he could continue, Dissen intervened.

"In short, you want to help."

If only glares could burn, Fabra would wish to bring Dissen's majestic hair into ashes.

"I guess that's all we really need at the moment. Octo and Novem can repair your crown's lock before I ask them to go to the Clock Tower. Actually, you might have to orient them about their previous "roles" so they could perform efficiently, especially Novem."

"Why do I feel like Novem is a very honorable man."

"Because he's the only one who's willing to be your caretaker 24/7."

"…Once you are done, shall we get going?"

If only Augus could divert from his originally composed nature, he would have his two pocket watches bang against the two arguing dolls. However, he wouldn't want to worsen their conditions, respectively.

Besides, he wouldn't wish to prolong everyone's wait: He knew that amongst the 12 robot dolls, Fabra was their father figure from the start and he would be the happiest to see everyone awake again; Novem and Dissen were inseparable no matter how many times they would be made to forget everything; he himself was looking forward to meet his close friend, Octo.

Ultimately, he badly wanted to know if his milady was able to convince her rabbit friends in her dreams.

* * *

Waaah I failed to bring Octo and Novem in this chapter :((( This wasn't what I had in mind (Octo and Novem first then Dissen and Fabra on the way so that's 4 happy robot dolls) BUT I PROMISE! NEXT IS THE REAL DEAL FOR THEM! Plus, one more robot doll from i7! \\(*u*)/

I'll be very happy to know your comments/feedback! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
